


Equality Marriage: Connecticut

by wisdomeagle



Series: Equality Marriage [1]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Marriage, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, still my only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality Marriage: Connecticut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitrin Torres (ctorres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



"You're going to cry," my sister said.

"I always cry at weddings."

"Yeah but -- it's _your_ wedding. Can't you can get through your vows at least?"

I thought about Kristy -- from holding my hand while we walked to SES to first kiss, first fight, first break-up and first reunion. Up and down and it had come to this, in my old bedroom, my stepsister doing my hair and Dad downstairs, ready to walk me down the aisle of our backyard to the arbor of roses where Kristy waited, my bride --

"Probably not, but -- Kristy will understand."


End file.
